Alices, Mystic Creatures and more
by Kittystar77
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please read and its basically about the girls Mikan, Hotaru, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire and that they have magical animal features e.g. elf ears. And in my story the mums (aka Yuka and the other girls mums that I made up names) for don't die. oh and I live in Australia so my spelling for somethings are different.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The frosty breeze rustled through the leafless trees. The cold snow fell on a young woman who was running through the forest with a crying baby in her arms.

She could hear the sound of people's feet chasing after her and she didn't dare stop or look behind her for fear of slowing down and being caught. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her while trying to stop her baby from crying, she stopped and the woman took that chance to hide behind a bush.

She ran and once she was close enough to the bush she jumped behind it and looked down at her baby. The baby in her arms was a little girl with big chocolate brown orbs and hazelnut coloured hair, and on her back were small barely noticeable feathered wings that was the same colour as her hair. Her pale skin lightly illuminated by the moonlight.

The woman heard rustling above her and looked to see what it was, there above her was a small tree house and she vaguely saw 5 women, one of which was lowering a ladder to her. The woman grabbed hold of the ladder, though she as hesitant, with one hand and the 5 women at the top of the ladder pulled her up as quickly as they could. The women lead her inside the little tree house noticing the baby in her arms and told her to put the baby in the corner of the room where she spotted a large wooden cot, she walk over to the cot and saw 5 other baby girls inside of it.

Each baby had unique hair, one had reddish hair and another and light pink hair, the baby next to the one who had light pink hair had navy blue hair. The next had a dark green shade of hair and next to her was a baby that had raven coloured hair. The woman imagined each baby to have unique eyes just as they had hair, she notice that somewhere on their body they had a certain feature similar to that of a mythical creature or animal just as her baby had little wings on her back that were sure to grow.

She placed her baby next to the raven haired girl and headed back to the women who were now seated at a table, they motioned for her to sit down and she complied. That was when she studied the women seated at the table.

One has raven hair just as the baby girl, another with a lighter blue then the baby in the cot, one a navy green, a woman with redder hair than the red haired baby in the cot and the last woman had pale pink, with a slight hint of peach, straight hair.

"What's your name?" the red head suddenly spoke.

"And why were they chasing you?" the green hair woman joined.

"Yeah tell us, tell us" the pink haired woman and the blue hair woman chorused.

The only one who didn't say anything was the raven haired woman who seemed to be getting agitated at the women asking the questions. The woman noticed this and quickly answered.

"My name's Yuka and they were chasing me because they wanted to take over my husband business if you must know" the woman named Yuka stated.

"If they wanted to take over his business they shouldn't use his wife to get to him especially if she has a child. Despicable." The raven haired woman finally speaks.

"Hina we know." Said the green hair woman, then she turned her head back to face Yuka, "but why didn't they just talk to your husband about buying the business?" the woman continued.

"Okay, slow down, first what are your names? Second they killed my husband then went after me and our daughter to secure it in their possession." Yuka stated.

"Sorry for making you remember" the blue haired girl and light pink haired girl chorused.

"It's okay, it only happened a few days ago. Anyways what are _your names_?" Yuka said emphasising the words 'your names'.

"Oh sorry, I'm Kana and this is Nina." The pink hair woman, known as Kana stated pointing to her blue haired companion.

"Hina" The raven haired woman stated bluntly.

The green haired woman and the red head woman laughed awkwardly. "Don't mind her, I'm Sukio and she's Alice." Sukio, the green haired woman said cheerfully pointing towards the red haired woman known as Alice.

*\\*/*

The 6 women had chatted for some time and explained how they met each other, turns out they had only met earlier that night, and each had experienced something to what Yuka had experienced and their husbands were dead as well. They had migrated their table next to the cot with the 6 babies sleeping peacefully.

"So your child's name is Mikan huh, that a very wonderful name" Sukio said excitedly as Yuka just nodded. "My little girl is the one with green hair and small dragon wings, Sumire." With that statement Yuka look towards the green hair child and smiled.

"She cute and I'm sure she has beautiful green eyes too." Yuka stated looking at the child. Then Alice spoke.

"My baby's the one with red hair and tiny fairy wings. Ooh isn't she just the cutest?! Her name's Misaki" Alice exclaimed excitedly, "I wonder what she'll look like completely grown up? Oh and she has the prettiest magenta eyes"

"She'll probably look almost like you, that you could be mistaken as her older sister but her with wings" Yuka told her while smiling a big smile.

"The girl with pink hair and pointed ears, like that of an elf, is my child Anna. Her blue eyes are almost like diamonds." Kana stated enthusiastically.

"I'm sure they are" Yuka stated smiling brightly.

"My little girl, Nonoko is the blue haired one with a short blue fox tail. She also has the most enticing sapphire eyes." Nina stated with a warm smile.

"I would love to see them when she wakes up" Yuka said with and equally warm smile on her lips.

"The girl with—" Hina was starting to say before she got cut off.

"Mother?" a boy's voice interrupted and all eyes turned to face the boy. The boy looked around the age of five and had raven hair and pale violet eyes.

"Yes Subaru what's wrong?" Hina questioned looking at her son, ignoring the questioning looks being sent by the other 5 people in the room.

"I heard people talking and wondered who it was." Subaru answered then look at the other 5 people in the room. "Who are they?" Subaru asked pointing at the 5 women.

"They are people who when through the same experience as us and lost their husbands due to people who wanted their business in their own possession. And thus had to flee not to get killed just so they could survive and not have their husband's killers take over their business by killing both wife and child." Hina said shocking the women because they didn't think that Subaru could take in all of that info and large words.

"Names" Subaru questioned making the 5 other women in the room stare as they had gotten the point that he understood all of what Hina just said.

"Sukio, Kana, Nina, Alice and Yuka" Hina said pointing to each woman as she said their names. Subaru just nodded and walked over to the cot and observed the children inside.

"So as I as saying before Subaru interrupted, the girl with raven hair and jackalope antlers is Hotaru." Hina continued, "I know she's going to be the smartest out of all the children except Subaru."

"I'm sure she will be Hina-chan" Yuka exclaimed sweat dropping slightly.

"Hey, don't you think it's kind of risky for us to go around with our names like how they are?" Alice asked and everyone looked at her, including Subaru, with questioning eyes. "What I mean is that if any of us go into town with our names now we would be immediately targeted and we would put each other and our children in danger."

"You're right we should change our last names just to be safe, but what to? Argh I'm terrible with names!" Kana pouted, waving her arms about.

"Excuse me but what are your last names? I know Mothers, Hotaru's and my name is Imai but I don't know yours" Subaru questioned, face void of emotion.

Everyone just stared at Hina surprised by what Subaru said—except Yuka—but snapped out of their surprised state as Yuka spoke.

"Well Mikan's and my last name is Yukihara, so I think that is reason enough for Mikan and I to change our name from Yukihara to something else." Yuka stated, everyone in the room stared at her, including Subaru, wide eyes. "What, say something?"

"That's surprising, anyway Sumire's and my last name is Shouda" Sukio said breaking the silence.

"Anna's and my last name is Umenomiya" Kana stated.

"Nonoko's and my last name is Ogasawara" Nina said in a serious tone.

"Well, that leaves me last to announce Misaki's and my last name, which is Harada" Alice sighed. "I guess we're all pretty important huh?" Alice questioned although it was more of a statement than a question with the way she said it.

"Yeah" everyone sighed at the same time. Then the women heard their children sturing, the women looked over into the cot and saw each baby slowly waking up. They had noticed that Mikan hadn't woken up yet and Yuka sighed, "She's a heavy sleeper just like her father, typical Mikan" she said as she picked her up and walking over to the others who each were holding their respective child.

"Hey don't they somehow look like some sort of rainbow?" Sukio asked.

"Kind of, but I think they look like a Sakura of some sort too" Hina added.

"Sakura, hmm oh I got it, how about we use Sakura as our name?" Kana exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmm, that might actually work. How about it?" Yuka questioned

They nodded in agreement.

And this is where we start our journey of love, adventure and a little bit of action.

/)(\ /)(\ /)(\


	2. Hunting and meeting

**In the intro I said no one has elf ears yeah 'bout that I kinda forgot that Anna had elf ears sorry **

**Please forgive me :'(**

**So anyway last chapter I forgot to do the disclaimer so here it is**

**Unfortunately I do not own Gakuen Alice and all rights go to the original owner the only things I know are the characters that I made up e.g the parents except Yuka. **

**Thank you to StarElsie for commenting!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if anyone likes rabbit but in Australia they're pests so please forgive!**

**Okay now that that's out of the way enjoy the Next chapter :D**

*/*\\*

15 Years later ( they are now 16 years old though Misaki is 17)

Mikan's Pov

Hi I'm Mikan, I have long hazelnut hair and chocolate brown eyes as mother says, I think I just have normal brown eyes compared with hers. As of right now I'm hunting some rabbits with my sisters/best friends, Hotaru, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. Why we're hunting rabbits is because there is an abundance of them plus we need the food.

We're slowly closing in on them from all directions so they won't get away, each of us has a weapon Hotaru made. For hunting rabbits Hotaru made poison dart blowers, the poison in the dart serves as a tranquiliser for humans, so if we accidentally hit each other with a dart we'll just be paralysed for a couple of minutes.

Suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes behind me but ignored it, unfortunately though the rustling scared the rabbits and they started to run. We were able to shoot a few, it was just enough to feed everyone thankfully but not for long.

We put the dead rabbits into a bag that we found in the tree house we lived in, then we heard the rustling again Hotaru held up a sign that said to be quiet while putting a finger to her lips.

"Come out now or I'll shoot you with my gun" she said with her face void of emotion, pulling out a strange gun with the words BAKA GUN in the side. Oh I remember that, it's the gun she always shoots me with.

We all turned our attention to the bush and 6 boys stood up from behind it. We were all surprised I could sense it, as people didn't come into the forest and if they did they wouldn't come this far into it.

One of said boys had a smile that seemed to never disappear; the said boy had dirty blond hair and grey-blue irises and his smile by the way seemed to irritate Sumire as it seemed to look like she was holding herself back for hitting him until the smile was gone, well, maybe, I'm not a mind reader after all. But I do feel like she's going to snap soon.

Then my eyes travelled over to one of the other boys. The one I'm looking at has dirty blond hair too and slits for eyes, literally you can't see his eyes, infact I wonder if he can even see. Well whatever.

Next was a boy with green-brown hair and light brown irises, he was wearing glasses and besides Subaru-nii he looks pretty good. Next to him was a boy with dark navy blue hair and dark blue orbs, one thing that was most noticeable was the star under his left eye that was black, plus the beanie that was pulled over his hair. He also seemed to be a bit older than the others. Whatever. though somehow I get the feeling he's going to be able to annoy the hell out of Misaki, which will be so funny to watch. Well next to him was a boy with almost golden hair and what seemed like crystal blue orbs, okay with this one I feel like Hotaru's going to get major blackmail material from and is most likely going sell pictures to animals of him.

In the middle of all the boys way someone with raven hair, his eyes were a beautiful crimson colour and the expression on his face was one of boredom. Right now the vibe I'm getting from him is somewhat like cocky, irritating and that's it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sumire said barely keeping her irritation in, man the boy with the smile is seriously pissing her off.

*\\*/*

**Second chapters done hope you like it took forever to think of how to start it and if you're wondering I had the prologue for a while before I put it up so.**

**Please leave a review comment or whatever and feel free to give suggestions for more fanfics.**

**Bye bye. /)**


	3. Staring contest and Names

**Hay I'm back! Yeah that was unnecessary but oh well**

**Anyway thank you for commenting I really appreciate it, it helps me improve seeing as this is my first fanfic.**

**I was really happy when I got my first review it totally made my day so thx again. Now I wonder who those boys were from last chapter. I think you all know who but if not the read and it will be revealed unless I want to be annoying and not give their names. **

**Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, all rights go to Higuchi Tachibana for making the wonderful manga/anime so yeah enjoy:**

*\\*/*

Normal POV

Mikan, Hotaru, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire we're standing face to face with the boys, their faces showing a mix of curiosity, caution and determination. Curiosity of who they are, caution for not many people came into that part of the forest and determination to find out as to why they are there in that part of the forest, also Sumire was determined to win the staring contest she and permanent smile had started at some point.

The boys all had that same look except the boys without caution laced in and there wasn't much determination just them wanting smile boy to win the staring competition that had started between Sumire and permanent smile boy. The surrounding people had somehow got caught up and watched them intently. No one had yet to blink but it was obvious that smile boy was winning.

But Sumire being the competitive person she is wasn't going to let that happen and she activated some of her dragon instincts, so that she didn't have to blink.

"Give up, you can't win against him" the boy with crimson irises stated clearly bored by the staring contest going on.

"You don't know that" Mikan snapped at the crimson eyed boy then went back to the staring contest.

In the tree house

"Where are they? It's been over the time they usually take" stated a frantic middle aged woman with shoulder length hazelnut hair pacing around the room.

"Calm down Yuka, I'm sure they're just hunting for more food" a woman with green hair stated plainly.

"How can you be so sure Sukio?" asked another woman who had raven hair to the one named Sukio.

"Well for one no one ever comes into this part of the forest 'cause it's supposedly 'haunted' by dangerous creatures you know. Second none of the animals would hurt them as they are magical as well." Answered Sukio matter-of-factly.

"Yeah she's right Hina" a lady with red hair agreed.

"Yuka— stop walking around the room its irritating!" whined two women, one with pink hair and the other with blue hair.

"I know, I know. But I can't stop thinking that something might have happened to them." Yuka said still walking around the room.

"Yuka, sit down now or so help me" the red haired lady said to Yuka.

*huff*" Fine, you don't have to be so pushy Alice." She said to the red head known as Alice.

"Thank you, now Kana what snacks have you made today?" Alice asked the pink haired woman called Kana.

"Today, I made almond shortbread and jam drops" Kana answered laying a tray down with Almond shortbread and jam drops.

"These look great Kana," the blue haired lady stated "taste great too." She said stuffing her face with the sweets.

"Glad you like them Nina, but leave some for everyone else okay" Kana chuckled earning a muffled "okay" from Nina causing Kana to laugh.

"Excuse me, but where're the girls, they should be back by now?" said a males voice from a door on the other side of the room, that led to everyone's rooms.

"They're still out hunting; you can go get them if you want Subaru." Said Sukio, who was now lying on the carpeted floor.

"I'm starting to get hungry so I'll probably end up getting them anyway." Subaru stated sighing. Then he walked over to an armchair and grabbed a rope ladder.

He walked out to the porch, tied the ends of the ladder to a thick branch and through the ladder off the porch in order to climb down. Once he was done he walked in the direction the girls had headed.

Eventually he found the group of girls all crowded around something, he also noticed some people that he didn't recognise. He stopped when he was next to Hotaru and said "and who are these people?" surprising everyone.

A bit before

Sumire and smile boy were still going strong in their contest and the others were getting bored.

"Hurry up!" Nonoko, Anna and Mikan chorused in a whinny tone, clearly bored.

"Girls you can't rush a staring contest." Sumire stated.

"Whatever, we're going" Hotaru said emotionlessly walking away.

"Nooo, don't leave me!" Sumire complained.

"Then hurry up!" Misaki told her.

"And who are these people?" asked a voice from beside Hotaru, surprising them all, and Hotaru, as quick as lighting had her **BAKA GUN **at the ready.

"What do you want?" Hotaru questioned emotionlessly, baka gun still at the ready.

"You're taking longer than usual and they're getting worried." Subaru answered as emotionless as Hotaru.

"Okay, we were just heading back, but we got held up" Misaki said pointing to who they ran into.

"Names?" Subaru questioned when he looked at what had held them up.

"Why should we tell you?" answered the boy with the star under his left eye.

"I'm going to take a guess," Hotaru stated talking out a laptop from who-knows-where. "Kokoro Yome," she said pointing to smile boy, shocking the group of boys. "Kitsuneme Yomi," pointing to the slit eyed boy. "Yuu tobita," she pointed to the boy with glasses. "Tsubasa Andou," pointing to the boy with the star under his eye. "Ruka Nogi," she said pointing to the golden blond haired boy. "And Natsume Hyuuga." she said pointing to the boy that had raven hair and crimson eyes. "Happy?" she said looking back at Subaru.

"Ecstatic." He replied, note the sarcasm.

"Anyway, we should head back; we've been gone longer than usual." Mikan reminded. When everyone nodded in agreement Mikan, Misaki and Sumire started to fly, surprising the group of boys they had met.

Hotaru grabbed onto one of Mikan's arms and Subaru grabbed the other. Anna grabbed onto one of Sumire's arms and Nonoko grabbed the other with one hand then held onto Misaki's hand and they flew away leaving the boys dumfounded.

"They can fly" the boys, except Natsume, chorused.

"Idiots, you didn't notice they had wings and other animalistic features?" Natsume questioned half disbelieving and the other half slightly amused. The five boys just shook their heads "More proof that I'm better than you" he joked causing them to stare at him disapprovingly.

"You're not better than us" they stated matter-of-factly.

With the girls

They were now nearing the tree house; the whole way there Mikan was mumbling incoherent things something about a cocky bastard maybe, who knows.

When they arrived Mikan set Hotaru and Subaru down then landed herself, while Misaki and Sumire were setting Anna and Nonoko down then landing. They walked in the door and were welcomed by the smell of freshly baked sweets.

"Sweets!" Mikan yelled running to the kitchen along with Sumire, Anna and Nonoko.

"Welcome home girls" Sukio greeted when she saw them.

"We're back" replied Hotaru as she walked through the door.

"Girls what took you so long?!" Yuka questioned as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, how should I put this, we ran into something…um…interesting." Misaki answered.

"What was so interesting to make you take that long?" Yuka asked again, calming down a little.

"People." Anna and Nonoko answered appearing out of nowhere.

"…PEOPLE!" all the adult shouted except Subaru as they did not believe their ears.

"Yeah 'bout 6 boys. Ahh what were their names again?" Mikan said unaffected by the shout as the others were.

"Their names were Kokoro Yome, Kitsuneme Yomi, Yuu Tobita, Tsubasa Andou, Ruka Nogi and Natsume Huuga. Baka Mikan." Hotaru reminded still emotionless.

The adult women were shocked by just who they met and were wide eyed. They were all mumbling the names the girls gave them.

"Anyway I'm going for a fly." Mikan said changing the topic.

"But you just flew didn't you?" Nina asked as she snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah but that was short and slow." Mikan replied then she saw the look on her mother's face as she snapped out of her daze and focused on the conversation at hand. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She ensured.

"Fine but don't be gone too long okay?" Yuka asked.

"Okay, mum" Mikan told her then before she could say anything she was out the door and flying between the trees.


	4. Company status and other stuff

**Hay back again.**

**So I was having some trouble with this chapter as I didn't know how to star off. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please please please suggest some ideas for more fanfics and what to do for upcoming chapters. **

**Jam drops: cookie dough with a drop of jam on the middle and then put in the oven to cook. They're really good!**

**Disclaimer I choose you.**

**Disclaimer says: Rin-chan does not own Gakuen Alice only to story line of this story and made up characters. Now for me to faint bye.**

**Good work disclaimer. Well enjoy the story and if any of you know where I got that I don't own it.**

Previously with the boys

"_Idiots, you didn't notice they had wings and other animalistic features?" Natsume questioned half disbelieving and the other half slightly amused. The five boys just shook their heads "More proof that I'm better than you" he joked causing them to stare at him disapprovingly._

"_You're not better than us" they stated matter-of-factly._

"Really? Do you have evidence to prove your point?" Natsume questioned while starting to walk to his right as the rest followed him.

"Just because your family's company is bigger doesn't mean you're better than us." Tsubasa commented making everyone except Natsume nod.

"Yeah and your family's company wasn't always the top company." Koko added in making everyone nod once again.

"tsk. Whatever" Natsume said clearly annoyed. The rest of the boys had picked up that he was annoyed and decided to annoy him more.

"That's right; our companies were in the top 12 with 6 other companies. I think I remember the order." Yuu continued. "First I think it was Yukihara corp, then it was Hyuuga corp, after that it was Imai tech, then Nogi vets, after that it was, um Harada multi-use supplies, Andou lawyers, Umenomiya bakeries, Tobita cinemas, Ogasawara medics, Yomi airplanes, Shouda pet shelters and adoption centres and then it was Yome physiologists."

"Wow, you actually remembered all of them" Kitsu stated surprised.

"That still doesn't prove that I'm not better than you." Natsume said going back to the topic of him being better.

"Whatever" Tsubasa sighed. "What I want to know is who those girls from before where." He continued.

"Yeah and they all had animal features. Maybe I should have read their minds to find out their names." Koko stated sighing, though his smile not faltering.

"Wait you didn't read their minds. Why didn't you?" Tsubasa questioned, disappointed.

"Sorry, I was too caught up in the staring contest that I forgot. That girl was that good." Koko said smile still not fading.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" asked a voice out of nowhere.

"No" Koko replied. "Wait, who was that?" he said a realisation struck him.

"Up here idiots." Replied the voice. All of them looked up to find Mikan, her wings beating slowly to keep her in the air. "Hi"

A bit before with Mikan

Mikan's POV

I flew out the door before mum could ask any more questions and was flying through the air. Oh I love that feeling, it never gets old, the wind in my hair and over my feathered wings. Misaki and Sumire could never keep up with my speed as their wings either got tired or they were fading, fairy wings fade so Misaki can't fly continuously like Sumire and I, even then Sumire's dragon wings get tired. Don't get me wrong I'm not implying that I'm better, my wings do get tired but not for a while time.

Anyway I'm flying through the trees, weaving in and out, under and over branches at high speeds heading towards my favourite place to be when I'm alone, it's a sakura tree and right now it's in full bloom.

I can see my destination but I notice something. I look at the figures heading towards the sakura tree, hey those are the boys from before, I think I might eavesdrop on their conversation.

". . . . . . I think I remember the order." glasses continued, order for what? "First I think it was Yukihara corp," that really caught my attention, "then it as Hyuuga corp, after that it was Imai tech, then Nogi vets, after that it was um Harada multi-use supplies, Andou lawyers, Umenomiya bakeries, Tobita cinemas, Ogasawara medics, Yomi airplanes, Shouda pet shelters and adoption centres and then it was Yome physiologists." Wow he remembered all of the top 12 companies and in the right order too.

"Wow, you actually remembered all of them" Kitsu stated surprised, I know right.

"That still doesn't prove that I'm not better than you." Red eyed cocky bastard said. So before I came they were talking about him being better? Cocky bastard indeed.

"Whatever" star boy sighed. "What I want to know is who those girls from before where." He continued. So he wants to know who we are huh.

"Yeah and they all had animal features. Maybe I should have read their minds to find out their names." Smile boy stated sighing, but still smiling. He can read minds, better keep that in mind.

"Wait you didn't read their minds. Why didn't you?" Star boy questioned disappointed. Ha!

"Sorry, I was too caught up in the staring contest that I forgot. That girl was that good." Smile boy said smile still not freaking fading.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" I asked out of nowhere, surprising myself just a bit.

"No" Koko replied. "Wait, who was that?" he said a realisation struck him.

"Up here idiots." I replied. All of them looked up to find yours truly, my wings beating slowly to keep me in the air. "Hi"

"You again?" red eyed cocky bastard asked bored

"Cocky bastard indeed" I mumbled, he must have heard 'cause he glared at me but I glared back.

"What did you just call me?" he asked in a threatening tone as if to say, 'say that again and you're dead.' He was clearly annoyed and I'm enjoying it, I am a terrible human being.

"I said cocky bastard indeed" I replied, proud of myself for winding him up more than I had. Oh this is fun. The other boys were all staring at me like you shouldn't have done that, but I don't care.

Suddenly he had created and shot a fire ball at me, I quickly activated my nullification alice but his fire blast was a bit stronger than anticipated and it burned the tips of my hair. "My hair! Cocky bastard you burnt it" I yelled at him. I swear I saw him smirk at my reaction but it quickly turned into a scowl as he realised what I called him.

"Stop calling me that idiot girl!" he yelled back, I think his friends were laughing at him but, when he looked back at them they stopped.

"I'll call you what I want to call you stupid boy!" I yelled back.

"Anyway, you have an alice?" glasses asked trying to stop the battle that might occur soon.

"Ah yeah, and so do all of you." I stated ignoring the boy I was just fighting with.

"Don't ignore me!" he yelled but I just stuck my tongue out at him, sending everyone but us into fits of laughter.

"Wait how do you know that we have alices?" said bunny boy, ah so he can speak. Then smile boy started laughing again and even harder now. Oh he read my mind, glare, don't read my mind or I will see to it that you get shot with the **Baka Gun**.

"Well bunny boy," I started but what I said caused them all to laugh except cocky bastard and bunny boy. "If he" I pointed to cocky bastard "has an alice shouldn't you too plus you're in the top 12 businesses out there so you have to have one."

"Top 12? Don't you mean top 6 the other companies I mentioned I think went out of business or something." Glasses corrected.

"No, I mean to say top 12. And the other 6 companies aside from your own well, the heads of those companies were assassinated, but no one knows if their wives and children are still alive." I said looking of into the distance.

Natsume's POV

Cocky bastard? Who the hell does she think she is? No one and I mean no one calls The Natsume Hyuuga a cocky bastard and gets away with it.

"No, I mean to say top 12. And the other 6 companies aside from your own well, the heads of those companies were assassinated, but no one knows if their wives and children are still alive." she said looking of into the distance with a sad look in her chocolate brown orbs.

"How do know if they were assassinated? Were you there?" I questioned emotionlessly.

"Well I don't really remember 'cause I was a baby but I vaguely know that I might have been there. Well gotta go, bye." She said and then she flew off before we could say anything and before we could follow her she was out of sight.

"That was fast" Ruka commented. Everyone nodding in agreement.

"hn" was all I said.

"Anyway, we should get home, it's getting late" Shadow said.

As we were beginning to head back, I spotted a Sakura tree in full bloom that was slightly hidden by trees and tree branches. That might be a good place to get away from everyone. I smirked and follow the guys back home.

At the edge of the forest.

Still Natsume's POV

As we were nearing the edge of the forest I could see my house through the trees.

It was a 2 story house/mansion with 9 rooms, a kitchen, lounge room, Mum and Dads room, my room, my sister, Aoi's room, 2 bathrooms, a study and a library. It was a pale orange colour on the outside. In the kitchen was the average kitchen supplies and the colour was a light brown and the colour of most of the utensils is a pale green. The lounge room was light grey with a white and brown couch in the middle facing towards a television next to a window, there were also single couches of the same colour scheme and next to the TV was a fire place with a dull silver mantel and above it was a picture of a brown coated Pegasus, my mum has a weird thing for pegasi.

Mum and Dads room was a light brown colour with a double bed and a bathroom connected that was fit for a royal, as Mum put it. Aoi's room was pink and brown with a single hot pink bed and on her shelves were figurines of various mythical creatures such as pegasi, jackalopes, fairies, dragons, foxes and elves. The bathroom Aoi and I shared was just a normal bathroom with light blue tiles. And my room, it was painted a faded red with a double bed that was dark brown and had a bookshelf full with manga that I have and haven't read, there was also a picture of that same Pegasus in the picture in the lounge room but slightly different, in this picture the Pegasus is flying freely in the trees like that girl was before, don't think I wanted that there, it was mum's great idea. Note the sarcasm. Wait why did I just compare the idiot girl to the picture of a Pegasus, yeah sure their wings are the same colour but that's no reason to compare them.

So anyway since my house is the closest to the forest I left the group first. When I entered I quickly but quietly walked to my room, going up the stairs, but, I was unlucky as Aoi was coming out of her room and saw me. Her face brightened up and before I knew it she had given me a death hug.

"Onii-chan your back!" she yelled squeezing all the air out of me.

"Get off me, I can't breathe." I say successfully getting her to stop hugging me.

"You're no fun onii-chan" she pouted crossing her arms.

"tsk" was my reply before heading to my destination.

Once I was in the safety of my room I laid down to have a nap.

**Well that chapters done.**

**And here are what magical features of magical creatures the girls have:**

**Sumire= dragon wings, Nonoko= fox ears and tail, Anna= elf ears, Misaki= fairy wings, Hotaru= jackalope antlers and Mikan= Pegasus wings.**

**Okay should I make them be able to transform into their respective magical creature. (Well except Anna 'cause she practically is an elf.)**

**By the way all the boy's houses are practically the same except the colour schemes so yeah.**

**So leave a comment, it really helps so yeah, bye bye till next chapter**

**Rin-chan**


	5. Getting Hotaru to hunt

**Hi I'm back**

**Sorry I've been busy with school stuff. Uhrg annoying**

**Well anyhow schools over for 2 weeks YAY! So I'll try to upload faster and again if you think there are some things I should add please suggest.**

**Also Mikans dad is Izumi, Hotaru's dad's name is Touya, Misaki's is Akino, Sumire's is Ireo, Anna's is Jack, Nonoko's is Kato. By the way I couldn't think of a name for Hotaru's dad so I just used the name of one of the characters from cardcaptor sakura.**

**So disclaimer go**

**Disclaimer: Rin-chan does not own Gakuen Alice to her misfortune and does not own the characters from it or Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**Thx now enjoy**

Normal Pov

"I'm back!" called Mikan when she enters the living room.

"Welcome back Mikan, we're starting dinner." Called Nina from the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm going to my room." She called back, heading to the door that led to the stair case to get to everyone's rooms.

"Okay, we'll call you when dinners ready." called Kana from the kitchen.

With that said Mikan walked through the door and up the stair case and when she came across her bedroom door stopped and entered.

"Today was tiring." She mumbled to herself, lying down on her bed.

Her room was tree brown like the rest of the treehouse; there were books on the shelf from the library Hotaru's father built. Her bed made of vines and branches woven together to make the frame and the mattress was made out of lots of cotton flower stuff (the cotton buds in cotton flowers) and in the corner was a shelf looking hamper-like thing with layers for clothes also made out of cotton. So basically it was a very simple room as were all the other rooms accept Hotaru's but I think we all know the reason for that, her being an inventor and all.

She hopped up off of her bed and over the where her clothes were and pulled out a pair of shorts, a shirt and a jumper and changed into them **(don't ask me how she gets the shirt and jumper on and off 'cause I don't know)**.

"Hay" said her mother's voice from the doorway.

"Hay" she replied.

"So, how was your flight?" Yuka questioned earning a tsk from her daughter. "Annoying, I take it."

"Yeah I came across them again, god they're annoying." Mikan said turning to face her mother.

"Do you mean the boys you just met or the other people?" Questioned Yuka getting nervous over who she meant by '_them_'.

"Don't worry Mum, it was the boys we met." Mikan reassured her, this said Yuka visibly relaxed, sighing in relief.

"Dinners ready!" yelled Anna from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming~!" Yuka and Mikan Chorused.

*Time skip*

"That was delicious." Mikan said in a state of bliss.

"Thanks Mikan" Anna and Kana chuckled.

"So who's doing the hunting tomorrow?" Alice asked

"Hotaru." Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki and Mikan chorused looking at said girl.

"No" Hotaru stated

"Yes" they protested.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"You never do it by yourself Hotaru, you have to tomorrow." Misaki pointed out.

"That's because I have to finish my inventions" Hotaru stated emotionlessly.

"We don't care if you have too or not you're doing it tomorrow" Sumire said annoyed.

"Yeah, anyway when did you last do it by yourself?" Anna and Nonoko questioned.

"…"

"Exactly, you've never done it by yourself" Mikan complained.

"Fine I'll do it—" Hotaru started but was cut off.

"Thank you!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Ah, I'm not finished, now as I was say before I was rudely interrupted," She started. "I'll do it, if Mikan accompanies me."

"What?" they all said dumbfounded.

"You heard me." Hotaru said.

"Well, it's a start." Hina stated.

Everyone accept the adults looked at Hina. "What? Don't tell me you forgot we were here?"

"Yeah, sorry" Mikan, Anna and Nonoko chorused sheepishly scratching their heads.

"Seriously!?" Sukio said unamused.

"Anyway, what's for dessert Kana?" Misaki asked changing the topic.

"I was hoping you'd ask, for dessert we're have self-saucing chocolate pudding." Kana replied happily clapping her hands.

"Yay!" Mikan and Sumire yelled enthusiastically.

Hyuuga Household

"Natsume!" yelled a middle aged woman from the kitchen of the Hyuuga house to her son.

"What?!" Natsume yelled back annoyed that his mother woke him from his nap.

"Dinner's ready!" she replied.

"That said he groggily lifted himself up of his bed and turned to the door way finding his sister, me, Aoi commentating what he is doing." Aoi commented from the door way earning her an irritated stare that said 'seriously?'. Then she ran down the steps and into the kitchen.

Natsume sighed in annoyance and walked to the steps and down to the kitchen where his father, mother and annoying sister were.

"Ah, Natsume, how nice of you to join us." His dad said going to sit down at the table.

"Hn." Was his reply.

His mother and sister were now sitting at the table with his father and since he didn't want to stand, he sat down across from his father.

"So did anything interesting happen today?" His mother, Kaoru asked beginning her meal.

"Hn." Was his short reply.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Care to tell us what happened?" his mother continued.

"No." he stated bluntly.

"Why not onii-chan?" Aoi whined.

"Because." He said avoiding the question that he didn't want to answer.

"Because, is not a valid argument Natsume." His father, Ioran commented.

"Why do you even want to know what I did today?" Natsume questioned.

"Well, Aoi told us that you had a nap which you don't normally do unless something tiring or interesting happens." Kaoru stated. At this Natsume looked at Aoi and glared.

"Don't glare at your sister." Ioran said.

"Tsk" Natsume tsked.

"So, care to tell us what happened?" Kaoru asked again.

"Fine," at this they were all listening closely. "We met some people in the forest."

"Really? No one tends to go into the forest." Ioran stated. Natsume nodded.

"Yeah, and we went deeper than we normally go and met them. But the strangest bit was that they all had features and/or characteristics of a magical creature." He continued. By now he had their full attention on what he was saying.

"What features did they have and what gender were they?" Kaoru questioned.

"They were all girls, 6 of them. One had dragon wings, another had fairy wings, one had elf ears, another had fox ears and tail, one had jackalope antlers and the last one had big feathered brown wings." He finished and watched as his families faces turned from surprised to curiosity to surprise again.

"I'm going to sleep" Natsume stated before getting up and walking to his room.

"But you just had a nap." Whined Aoi.

"Don't care" was his blunt and emotionless reply. With that said and done he walked back to his room and slept.

The Next day.

Ruka's POV

"Hey, Natsume!" I called out. "Were you going?" I asked once I had his attention.

"For a walk" was his blunt reply.

"Where to?" I questioned.

"Forest." Came his short reply. After that I didn't ask any questions and walked with him into the forest.

We walked deep into the forest and man, it was fantastic. There were so many different animals, deer's, bunnies, felines, canines, horses, and many more to name that I can't be bothered to describe. The scenery was amazing as well; there were vines, flowers and ancient trees both tall and short. We heard the sound of rushing water and went towards the sound and there was a stream with crystal clear water rushing against the rocks. Man, we should have come in this deep sooner, this is magnificent.

As we kept walking the scenery grew more and more magnificent. There were willow trees, more animals, even some magical ones like fox spirits and jackalopes. Even Natsume was looking around which is kinda strange seeing as nothing really interests him.

In the distance I spotted multiple willow trees, I squinted my eyes to get a better look and what I saw was two of the girls we meet yesterday walk through the trees followed by some jackalopes and … is that a Pegasus?

I think Natsume saw them too as he walked towards the willow trees. Once we were at the willow trees Natsume brushed some of the branches aside to allow us to get a better look at what was inside.

"Wow" I whispered amazed by what was inside.

Inside the willow trees was a cove, small rocks were all over the place. Small streams were scattered around like a mini maze and right in the centre was a great big willow tree bigger than all the rest, and hanging off of the leaves were glass teardrop-shaped things (yeah lets go with that 'cause I don't know what else to call it. By the way it's like the tree's frozen, the way the frozen water is hanging off the tree leaves). It was absolutely amazing and in the tree branches were the two girls from yesterday, the raven haired one and the feather winged one.

"Hey Hotaru, you should really hunt more by yourself." The winged one said to the girl known as Hotaru.

"Mikan… we both know that isn't going to happen as I have my inventions to finish." Hotaru replied to the girl named Mikan.

"That's because you always start a new one. Besides you can't exactly sell your inventions." Mikan supplied making it hard for her companion to argue.

_Crap_ I thought as my hand moved and made a rustling sound catching the girls' attention.

"Who's there?" Mikan called out. While Hotaru got out the weird gadget she had the other day that had words in bold saying '**Baka Gun**' on the side. What does that do anyway?

"Come out or I'll shoot you." Hotaru said emotionlessly pointing the gun at our general direction. How the hell did she know where we were?

After she said that Natsume showed himself and I followed coming into the light as well.

"Why are you here? How did you find this place?" Mikan questioned jumping down from the tree branch she was on.

"We were on a walk and we came as deep as we did then we saw you two go through the leaves of these trees and wanted to see what was through here. Happy?" Natsume said bluntly. That Mikan girl looked dumbfounded as I did.

"Thank you for clarifying." Stated Hotaru emotionlessly jumping from the tree.

"You're welcome." Natsume said bored. I think this maybe the most he's said at a time in his whole life.

Then the Pegasus came up and nudged Mikan snapping her out of her dumbfounded state and also catching everyone's attention.

The Pegasus was a soft white colour and had large wings that could lift it high in the air like Mikans' wings.

"Ah, what is it Snow?" Mikan asked the Pegasus named Snow. "You're right, you should get back to him." She said as if understanding the creature. The Pegasus named Snow reluctantly walked away then turned back around. "Go" Mikan urged amused.

"You can understand what she said?" I asked kinda surprised.

"Yeah, can't you?" she replied.

"Not yet, but only those with the animal pheromone alice can understand animals." I explained.

"Well I may not have the animal pheromone alice but I can understand my respective animal." She supplied. Okay so her wings are that of a Pegasus.

Elsewhere, with the rest of the boys

Normal POV

"Hey Tsubasa, Yuu!" Koko and Kitsu called out as they ran to the boys.

"Hey!" Tsubasa called back.

"Were Natsume and Ruka?" Koko asked, his smile not faltering.

"Dunno" Yuu answered.

"Oh well, let's go into the forest!" Kitsu exclaimed fist-pumping the air.

With that they walked the opposite direction that Natsume and Ruka went, and like with Natsume and Ruka as they got deeper they saw more animals and the scenery also changed from the normal forest look to a more magical look.

As they walked they came along a lake that had crystal clear water and the rocks at the bottom had intricate designs each unique to the rock. The boys walked along the lake talking about well I have no idea, but as they walked they heard singing **(yes I'm doing that singing cliché, if it's a cliché?)** and at the sound stopped talking.

_The rainbow coloured wind is~ being blown_

_Aiming for the far of distance horizon_

_A melody I could hear before sunrise_

_Is a very nostalgic song_

_The birds fly towards the sky in the east_

'_cause it's a short cut to the end_

_The melody of the seven seas after the night of the storm_

_Will be born again to convey love_

_The paradise of the seven countries_

_Even when the days come _

_When everyone will leave from here_

_I won't forget._

They unconsciously walked towards the sound and when they realised they moved it was too late and they were viewing 4 of the girls they had met the other day but the thing was the girls were in the water with only their undergarments on **(I'm horrible, I know)**.

"Kyaaaaaa!" they screamed.

"Stop, we didn't mean to barge in on you bathing!" the boys yelled, effectively stopping the girls from screaming and making them put their bodies underwater except for their heads.

"Um… you know the waters see-through, right?" Tsubasa stated bluntly causing everyone to look at him. "What, it's true, the water is literally transparent." He exclaimed pointing at the water. At that everyone looked down into the water and found that indeed the water was transparent. Once this was found out the 4 girls hopped out of the water and got dressed.

"Well, that was awkward" commented the green-haired girl and at this comment the other girls nodded their heads and their faces were flushed **(they're embarrassed ^ I'm horrible).**

"Anyway," started the red head. "What do you want?" She asked.

"What do we want," started Tsubasa, his tone annoying the red head. "Oh, that's right; we want to know your names." He finished.

"No." the girls chorused while glaring at the boys.

"Why not? You fugitives or something?" Yuu questioned.

"How can we be fugitives if we've never been outside this forest?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Shoot, I got nothing better than that." Yuu complained glaring at a patch of grass.

"Well, if you won't tell us your names we'll have to make nicknames for you." Kitsu commented. "Got anything Koko?" he asked.

"Yeah," Koko started. "She's permy." As he said this the girls burst out laughing (all except the green-haired girl).

"Permy!" The blue-haired girl laughed. "That's good. Ha"

"Don't laugh!" The green-haired girl, nicknamed permy, shouted.

"Tsubasa, what about her" Koko asked Tsubasa pointing to the red head. He hmmed rubbing his chin.

"What about … Red?" He asked.

"Yeah that works." Kitsu stated then looked at the blue-haired girl. "Fox" he said pointing to the blue-haired girl who looked angrily-dumbfounded by the nickname.

"Really? Fox? Is that the best you could come up with?" The blue-haired girl asked clearly outraged.

"Yuu, what do you think for that one?" Tsubasa said pointing to the pink-haired girl.

"Um… How about—" Yuu started but was cut off.

"Wait," the pink-haired girl interrupted, then she and the other girls had a group huddle. "I don't want to find out the nickname that they'll call me by and I don't think you want to be called what you're going to be called." She commented.

"What are you suggesting?" the red head asked.

"I'm suggesting that we tell them our names" the pink-haired girl said sighing.

"She's right guys." Permy stated.

"Alright," the blue-haired girl started. "We'll tell you our names." She finished.

"That's Anna," the redhead started pointing to the pink-haired girl, now known as Anna. "Nonoko," she continued, pointing to the blue-haired girl. "That's Sumire and I'm Misaki." She finished.

"Well thank you" Yuu replied, smirking victoriously.

**Well that's all for now.**

**It was actually quite hard to make this chapter because I didn't have any ideas.**

**You know I find it easier to continue if I end with a cliff hanger.**

**Anyway, for the first problem that they have what should I do?**

**Well see you next time. Bye**

**P.S. the song is from mermaid melody and no I don't own it.**


	6. Alices and other stuff

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in about a year but I didn't know what to do on the story.**

**Gya. I have no idea what the main plot should be and it's driving me crazy. The first plot I think will be something to do with the forest but I'm not sure how to go about it, which sucks.**

**But anyway I just read over chapter five and man, I need to learn how to use commas.**

**So, I'll do my best to spell things right and punctuate correctly and please tell me if I make any mistakes. Plus the characters might be a bit OOC.**

**But anyway time for the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything else that I make a reference to. (And also I might make some puns so **** )**

**Thanks, now enjoy (or not, that's fine too)**

Normal POV

"Yeah, I'm still calling permy permy." Koko said, is ever present smile not wavering, which in turn causing Sumire to scowl at him.

"Screw you." Sumire mumbled, though barely audible.

"Anyway, what do you want?" questioned Misaki, returning to their previous topic of what the males wanted.

"We, really just wanted to explore the forest." Kitsu said, though not actually sure of the real reason they came into the forest if it wasn't for that reason.

"Yeah, well, this forest isn't the safest place to explore." Nonoko stated.

"Ah, think you're forgetting that you were just bathing in said forest." Tsubasa commented.

"Well, had you considered that this forest is actually safe for us? Or it was, until you came along." Misaki said exasperated.

"How is it 'safe'?" Tsubasa replied, making quotation marks when he said the word 'safe'.

"Have you not _seen _us? Where part fricking animal!" replied Misaki, emphasizing her question.

"How does being part animal cause you to be safe, and you're not even part animal," Tsubasa retaliated pointing to her wings. "Last time I checked those were fairy wings."

"Whatever, that's not the point," she said getting frustrated. "The point is, we're either part animal or part magical being or even part both, and that somehow stops other animals attacking us like they would other people who aren't part animal, magical being or both. Hell, animals might not even attack if you have an Alice depending on what it is and if it puts them at a disadvantage or not." By now everyone was staring at her, the boys slightly shocked that she knew what an Alice was and the girls, well they were just listening to her rant.

"Um, you know what an Alice is?" Yuu asked, coming out of his shock.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Anna said, tilting her head to the side.

"Cause, there aren't really that many people that know what they are, and those that do know what they are either, want to steal them or use someone who has an Alice, or they have . . . one." Yuu said as realization dawned upon him. "You have Alices don't you?"

"Yes, we do." Nonoko answered smiling sweetly.

"So, you have Alices as well as having parts of a magical creature? Isn't that, kinda . . ." Kitsu began.

"Overboard? No it's not," Sumire offered. "Our features just make us look awesome and allow us to speak to our respected creature and fly in Misaki, Mikan and my case but otherwise don't do much."

"Ok, so then what are your Alices?" Koko ask, his ever present smile still on his face.

"Not telling." All four girls chorused.

With Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka.

"So, let me get this straight," Ruka began. "You can talk to Pegasi," he said pointing to Mikan. "You can talk to Jackalopes, and the other four girls can talk to either Dragons, foxes, elves and fairies. Though I'm assuming that everyone can talk to elves and fairies except, the two with fairy and Elven features get along better with them." Ruka finished.

"Yeah, spot on." Hotaru said still emotionless. "Now, give me a reason to not shoot you."

"Because it might kill us?" Natsume offered.

"No it won't. Mikan please help me demonstrate this gun." Hotaru said, moving her '**BAKA GUN**' towards Mikan.

"Please no." replied Mikan, tears water falling from her eyes.

"Too late." Hotaru said before a stream of baka baka baka was heard and Mikan was lying at the edge of a small stream not too far away from where she was previously standing.

"Why me," Mikan complained from where she was on the ground.

"Because you're an idiot." Stated Hotaru simply.

"Hm, so that's what it does," Natsume said to himself.

"Unsympathetic jerk," Mikan mumbled to herself, sitting up from her previous position.

"A-are you okay?" asked Ruka sympathetically.

"Yeah, believe it or not she does this to me on a regular basis." Mikan answered with a reassuring smile while rubbing the area of her head that was hit by the fists shot out by the **BAKA GUN**.

"Mikan, considering the idiot that you are, it is very believable that you get hit with this on a regular basis." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

By this point Natsume had completely tuned out the conversation at hand, and was taking in his surroundings, as he wasn't really looking at the surroundings when they were spying on the two girls. Now that he really looked at it, it was, well just imagine a grove of willow trees and a great big one in the middle with glass-like teardrop looking things on the tips of the leaves, rocks with intricate patterns, and tiny little streams with crystal clear water in them (you can even make it look sparkly if you want).

"Nice place." Natsume said catching the three's attention from the conversation.

"You can't have it," Hotaru said, a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"Never said I wanted it." Replied Natsume. "Just said that it's a nice place." He clarified.

"And anyway it's not like we could have it, it's a forest and forests aren't possessions," Ruka added, his comment drawing Hotaru and Mikan's attention. "You forgot I was here didn't you?" he asked.

"We seem to be doing that a lot lately." Mikan stated.

"Yes. We have, maybe your stupidity and forgetfulness really _is _contagious." Wondered Hotaru.

"Hey!" Mikan shouted obviously offended.

**And done. Well it's short but it's done and its really all I could think of.**

**I will try to update more that are longer but it might take a while with Christmas coming up so if I do take a while to update another chapter I'm sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back and I finally figured out what to do for the first arc.**

**Also I'm sorry I haven't been updating it's just that I've been busy with being in grade 10 and all and homework and stuff like that.**

**I probably should have worked on this more over the holidays rather than just be bored and watch FMA brotherhood but oh well can't go back and change it.**

**So let's get on with the story and as always I don't own Gakuen Alice or anything else I might reference the only things I own are my characters.**

**Enjoy**

**/)v(\**

_Previously with the girls_

"_So, you have Alices as well as having parts of a magical creature? Isn't that, kinda . . ." Kitsu began._

"_Overboard? No it's not," Sumire offered. "Our features just make us look awesome and allow us to speak to our respected creature and fly in Misaki, Mikan and my case but otherwise don't do much."_

"_Ok, so then what are your Alices?" Koko asked, his ever present smile still on his face._

"_Not telling." All four girls chorused._

"Why not?" whined Tsubasa.

"Why would we tell you if we don't trust you?" Sumire replied.

"Hmm, if we tell you ours, will you tell us yours?" Yuu inquired.

"Maybe, depending on if we like your alices or not." Anna replied, though the girls all knew what she really meant by that.

"Okay well my alice is the shadow manipulation alice." Tsubasa said then Yuu said his which was the illusion alice, next was Kitsuneme who's alice was levitation and next Koko informed them that his alice was the mind reading alice.

"Okay girls, huddle." Misaki said, causing the four girls to discuss if they should tell them or not. "Oh and don't you even think about reading our minds, you got that?" Misaki said with a glare that could kill at the mind reader.

"Should we tell them?" Nonoko quietly asked.

"I don't see why not, the only one who holds much of a threat is the guy with the beanie and star under his eye," Sumire answered looking between the other three girls.

"Yeah, plus we have Misaki and Sumire's alices and we all know some form for self-defence, also we have Hotaru's weapons she made especially for each of us." Anna agreed.

"So basically we can tell them," Misaki summed up. Each of the girls nodded then they stood up and turned to face the boys. "My alice is the doppleganger alice." She said simply the looked at Anna.

"Oh I have a cooking alice." She said happily her hands clasped behind her back.

"And I have a chemistry alice." Said Nonoko smiling sweetly.

"And that just leaves my alice which is the cat-dog constitution alice." Sumire informed them.

"Well thank you for telling us your alices." Yuu said politely while adjusting his glasses.

"You're very welcome Tobita-san." Anna replied smiling. "Oh girls I made choc-chip cookies," she called turning to face the three females, earning a 'yay' from each as she fished a small tin from her pocket that expanded when it was flat on the palm of her hand. Only the boys seemed shocked by this as the girls knew it was Hotaru who made it and Hotaru's inventions could all change size.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that," Tsubasa said.

"Nope we all saw that." Koko assured him smile still plastered on his face.

"Okay, so either I'm not hallucinating or we all are." The boy concluded.

"Don't worry, you're not hallucinating, the tin did just grow in size." Sumire assured them. "It's one of Hotaru's inventions and all of them can change size." She explained.

"Does she have an invention and a shrinking alice?" Kitsu asked.

"Nope, just an invention alice," Nonoko corrected munching on a cookie with the choc-chips wiggling around on the cookie. "She somehow infuses a shrinking alice into the things she creates."

"Huh," Tsubasa said dumbly while reaching for a cookie. "Why are the choc-chips wiggling around?" He asked to no one in particular looking curiously at the cookie in his hand.

"That's because of my alice." Anna simply replied. "Sumire please, not another staring contest, it's going to end in a tie again."

"I will win Anna, I will," was her reply.

"No you won't,"

"Anna, it's probably best if we leave them to it, you know how competitive she is," Misaki told her.

With Mikan and co.

_Previously a few minutes ago_

"_And anyway it's not like we could have it, it's a forest and forests aren't possessions," Ruka added, his comment drawing Hotaru and Mikan's attention. "You forgot I was here didn't you?" he asked._

"_We seem to be doing that a lot lately." Mikan stated._

"_Yes. We have, maybe your stupidity and forgetfulness really is contagious." Wondered Hotaru._

"_Hey!" Mikan shouted obviously offended_.

"Um, I don't think stupidity and forgetfulness is contagious," Ruka said gently patting a bunny that had hopped into his arms. This had caused Mikan to stare at said bunny and Hotaru to get her self-made camera out and start taking pictures, which the camera then proceeded to print out and then Hotaru seemingly teleported to the cluster of animals that had entered the grove and sold them for animal currency, the whole ordeal with the picture caused Ruka to blush furiously and yell at her: "don't sell pictures of me."

"So you have the animal pheromone alice then," Mikan said, causing his attention to shift back to her and reply with a 'yes'. Mikan then looked at the bunny in his hands then back to his face and back and forth, until she said : "Ruka-pyon."

"What?" was Ruka dumbfounded reply.

"Ruka-pyon, heh, it suits you," Natsume said smirking.

"And you, Hyuuga, have the fire alice," Mikan said causing Natsume to turn his attention to her and glare slightly.

"Hm and what's it to you?" he asked still glaring, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Nothing, I was just pointing it out," Mikan said while turning sideways to look at the wide trunk of the ancient willow. "Oh and my alice is the nullification alice," she informed him a wide smile plastered onto her face.

_So her alice is the nullification alice, no wonder the fireball I fired at her the other day only burnt her hair, _Natsume thought.

"And what's yours? Hotaru-san?" Ruka timidly asked.

"Not telling," Hotaru replied as soon as Ruka asked. "Unlike baka Mikan I wouldn't just tell anyone I meet what my alice is."

"I'm not a baka Hotaru!" Mikan yelled childishly hich in turn earned her another round of shots from the **BAKA GUN.**

"Only bakas say they aren't bakas when called baka." Hotaru reasoned.

"Maybe you shouldn't shoot polka-dots with that, it'll destroy what little brain cells she still has," Natsume said looking a Mikan who's skirt had incidentally been blow up to show her polka-dot patterned panties.

"PERVERT!" Mikan yelled at him while sitting on her knees and holding her skirt down while also looking over her shoulder at him, tears comically water falling down her face.

"You're probably right, but she's lost too many for it to really matter." Hotaru replied ignoring Mikan.

"You're so mean Hotaru~~" Mikan whined still comically crying.

Suddenly Mikan and Hotaru both stiffened, Mikan stopping her crying, both looked in the direction that would take them further into the forest. The bunny in Ruka's arms then jumped out and hopped over to the near end of the grove with some other animals. The ground shifted under their feet almost as it was grumbling, the birds scattering from the area.

"What was that!?" Ruka exclaimed on all fours from when he fell due to the ground shifting.

"I don't know, but it's probably best if you get out of here," Mikan replied, getting up from where she fell.

"And what are you gonna do?" questioned Natsume from where he had managed not to fall over.

"We're going to check it out," said Hotaru emotionlessly with a hint of determination laced in. "Mikan, you go on ahead."

"Kay," Then her wings gave a great big flap lifting her into the air, she gave another flap with her wings though it propelled her forward and she was off. Hotaru while Mikan set off had pulled a swan-like figurine that was levitating above her hand, which then grew to the size that she could ride it, she did proceeded to do so and soon she was riding away after Mikan.

"So, what now?" Ruka asked turning to Natsume.

"What do you mean 'what now' we follow them obviously," was Natsume's simple reply, him looking expectantly at Ruka. "Now summon your giant bird friend already."

"We're gonna get ourselves killed," he signed but complied and summon the giant bird.

/)^(\

**Done :D Yay!**

**Well here you go I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review**

**Also at the moment I'm working on a Fairy Tail fanfic but it might not be out for a while so you'll have to wait if you want to read it.**

**Oh and another thing I am going to edit the previous chapters and delete the authors note a couple chapters back that said I wasn't continuing.**

**So I'll see you guys next time I post so bye for now**

**Janee**

**Rin**


	8. Chapter 8

**And I'm back once again, I'm stressed, and I know it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated but I blame school, assignments etc. etc. and my terrible habit of procrastinating but finally, here you go, another chapter. **

**Also for the people who don't know, I have updated this fanfic but I also deleted the authors note a couple chapters back so it still appears to be 7 chapters.**

**So basically for those of you who haven't read the latest chapters please go back and read it, or you probably won't know what's happening.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or the things I may reference, I only own my characters.**

: D : ? : ) : ( D : ; D ; )

Mikan's POV

That didn't seem right. It wasn't a natural earthquake, not that earthquakes are all that common here. What WAS that? Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhh. It's soooooooo annoying not knowing what that was, it also doesn't help that my animal instincts are SCREAMING at me not to go the direction I'm going.

Oh whatever. Not like I ever listen to them, though that's probably a good idea.

"Ouf!" damn stupid branch that is ….. abnormally large. I looked up to see a RRRREEEEEEEEAAAAALLLYYYYYYYYY big tree. And it _was _RRRREEEEEEEEAAAAALLLYYYYYYYYY big. Its trunk alone was like the size of the grove which is quite large, oh and the branch of said RRRREEEEEEEEAAAAALLLYYYYYYYYY big tree was the size of a regular tree trunk. Then I did the one thing that I knew shouldn't have – I looked up and oh gog I felt small (actually I always feel small when looking at this tree, and yes I have been here before) but I was able to stop looking up and I flew back to the ground.

As soon as I touched the ground though, I collapsed onto my knees, man this tree always drains me (as it does with everyone else) and this is why I prefer to fly around it as while it does drain me while I'm flying it's not as much as when I'm on the ground.

"Mikan!" I heard someone say, and judging by the tone they're a female, and also there are multiple people judging by the sound of multiple footsteps. Four, no eight, uuuumm, nope, no I can't think right now.

"Woooow, ok, stop shaking me …. Stop." I said to the red-head that was STILL shaking me. "I'm awake, so stop," I said which thankfully got her to stop. "Geez Misaki, you know how I feel right now." Hotaru had gotten here by now but was refraining from talking and hopping off her swan-vehicle thingy.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I can't blame you for sitting on the ground." Misaki replied, now leaning over to rest her hands on her knees.

"And this, my friends is why I'm not getting off my vehicle," Hotaru said still as emotionless as always. We all glared at her, annoyed.

Then the sound of wings flapping caught my attention and I looked up to see a giant bird with Ruka-pyon and, the jerk Natsume riding on the back. As they were descending though Hyuuga jumped of and somehow didn't even stumble when he landed. He looked up at the HHUUUGGE tree and his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Wow," he said, and all the males present where probably thinking it.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," I said from my place on the ground.

"That tree is huge," star boy stated, dumbstruck.

"Thanks for that Mr obvious," Misaki retorted, while she rolled her eyes, her comment met with a 'no problem' from him.

"So does the tree have an alice or something of the sort? Cause it's exerting a sort of draining pressure." Glasses asked, readjusting his glasses slightly. All of us were looking at him, then simultaneously the girls' and I face-palmed.

"Why didn't we think of that?!" yelled Sumire while pulling at her hair in frustration, "that makes so much more sense than Hotaru's lame exclamation of 'because it wants to,' or 'it's so big it needs animal or alice power to sustain it and not just the nutrients in the soil,' though the second exclamation isn't as lame." Sumire continued, though she was shot multiple times by the **BAKA GUN **after she finished speaking.

"You definitely deserved that," Commented Misaki, Anna and Nonoko standing to the side next to Sumire, nodding in agreement.

Rising from the ground I walked towards the tree. It was draining more of my strength as I got nearer, so every few steps I had to stop and regain what little of it I could. I slowly reached my hand out towards the tree, and once touching the trunk, my knees buckled and I hit the soft grass. I could tell that the girls behind me were fidgeting and looking nervously up at the tree, with the exception of Hotaru who was as stoic as ever. I could also tell that the boys were looking curiously up at the tree, except for the jerk who was boring a hole straight through me.

I slowed my breathing to a steady pace so that I would be able to hear if the tree said anything. It didn't which was confusing and worrying, it always said something when I came here, and it would also replenish my strength when I touched it which it wasn't doing now.

"It's not saying anything." I looked back at the girls worry clearly written on my face. "I don't know what's wrong," I said nervously, my hands fiddling with the sleaves of my shirt.

"OK, I call a time out," star boy said. "What is going on?" Star boy asked, looking very confused.

"That what we're trying to find out," Misaki replied calmly.

The ground suddenly started to shift again, but this time, there was a sound coming from the tree. I clamped my hands to my ears, and I'm guessing the girls heard the sound too as they too clamped their hands over their ears too, even Hotaru.

The tree let out an agonizing sound that, even with my hands over them, hurt my ears. My eyes shut tight, trying to block out the sound. Those of us with sensitive hearing fainted. Four of the boys, those being Glasses, star boy, smile boy and the slit eyed boy, moved to see if they were ok.

My teeth were grinding as my hands failed to block out the painful cry of the tree. The animals that stayed by the tree after the first earthquake were obviously also hearing the sound as they were making quite a bit of noise, which certainly wasn't helping the pounding of my ears.

I looked over to Hotaru, where she was trying to keep herself composed, her efforts weren't enough though, as she was panting hard. Ruka-pyon was shifting from one foot to another, a nervous look on his face. Slowly standing up, keeping my hands over my ears, I made my way to Hotaru.

"We need to go back towards the entrance of the forest," I said, once I had reached her. I wasn't sure if she heard me but she got the idea as she removed one of her hands from her ears, reaching into her right pocket and pulling it out a second later, a bigger version of her swan vehicle.

She threw the small object a bit away from her, causing it to enlarge in the air. Motioning to everyone to hope on, she stepped into the driver's seat. Anna and Nonoko were the first to be loaded on as they had fainted, next was the rest of the girls and I, then the boys jumped in the back.

Hotaru was able to fly us all back to where the trees thinned with only one hand thankfully, and as we climbed out of the vehicle, Anna and Nonoko regain consciousness. They sat up groggily, rubbing at their eyes. Anna moved her hands back from her eyes, cautiously touching her soft ears.

"It's stopped," she murmured quietly. It wasn't till then that we noticed that the ringing in our ears had stopped. Moving my hands from my ears, I breathed out a sigh of relief.

The girls and I looked at each other, worry etched on our faces. After all, we didn't know what was wrong with the ancient tree at the centre of the forest.

**Normal POV**

"What was that?" Tsubasa questioned cautiously.

"That was something that needs to be figured out." Sumire said ruffling out her wings. "Of course, after a good night sleep, my wings are killing me; they're so heavy," she added as an afterthought, stretching her back.

"I second that," Mikan said, stumbling backwards, her feathery wings setting her off balance. Hotaru glanced up at her antlers, and spread herself wide, knowing what was going to happen. She started to wobble back and forth, trying to stay standing, her efforts failed her though as she toppled back into Anna and Nonoko, which caused Anna to accidentally land on Nonoko's tail.

"EEEKKK!" She yelped, jumping away on reflex and curling up into a ball, wrapped around her dark blue tail, rocking back and forth on the grass.

Misaki just sighed, rubbing her temple like this happened often. "Well, we aren't flying back," was the conclusion she gave. "Ok! Anna, help Mikan get herself balanced, Nonoko you make sure Sumire stays balanced and I will help Hotaru. And tell me if you need any help."

The three of them moved to help the others, Nonoko unravelling from her ball to help Sumire. Anna, it looked like, was having the most trouble with Mikan's wings, with their size and weight.

"How do you carry these around all the time?" she said, straining to keep Mikan upright. "Misaki, can you help me please?" she called over her shoulder to the older girl.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I was born with them has something to do with it," was Mikan's reply as she gripped Anna's hands tightly.

As doppelganger Misaki pushed Mikan upright from behind, Anna stumbled backwards, the lack of Mikan's weight throwing off her balance momentarily. "You ok Anna?" doppelganger Misaki asked, looking over Mikan's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Ok Anna come round here so that you can make sure Mikan says upright," Misaki told the girl.

"Yep," Anna said coming round to where the doppelganger was. The doppelganger disappeared once she had taken her spot.

"Alright girls, let's go home," the real Misaki said, two of herself on either side of Hotaru to keep her standing.

And so the group walked in the direction of the treehouse in relative silence, with Mikan disturbing it every now and then with an 'are we there yet?' to which Natsume or Hotaru would reply with a 'does it look like we're there yet idiot?' All in all it was a peaceful walk with a comfortable atmosphere that was unusual for two groups that have just met.

And though Mikan knew everything would be alright, she couldn't help but notice the sense of foreboding that had settled within her.


End file.
